In certain situations, military and police forces need to respond to suspicious packages or vehicles, situations in which disarming an improvised explosive device (IED) may be necessary. Tele-operated robots enable response teams to safely examine and disarm such devices, but lack the fine dexterity and responsiveness of human hands. Furthermore, current manipulators on mobile robots sacrifice precision and compactness to the necessity of moving heavy objects and withstanding debris and impacts. Current mobile robots often have robust arms with sizable grippers that can lift packages, open doors, etc. However, these manipulators may not be scaled for fine detail work such as disarming sophisticated bombs, which requires small grippers and delicate movements.